


Association

by RoseByAnyOtherName17



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge (Derek/Stiles) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseByAnyOtherName17/pseuds/RoseByAnyOtherName17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourwolf. Buddy. Miguel. Big Guy.</p>
<p>Derek was doomed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Association

“Don’t be such a sourwolf.” 

Derek didn’t know it yet, but he was forever doomed to various nicknames from Stiles from that day forward. “Buddy,” when he was hiding out in Stiles’ room. “My cousin…Miguel,” when attempting to get his friend to track that text message, and Derek still grimaced at that particular memory. He hadn’t appreciated being used as some sort of weird dress-up doll. “Big guy,” approximately two seconds before he punched Stiles’ hand so hard that the boy had fallen over. 

Three years later, and Stiles still seemed to have an aversion to just calling him Derek. At least they were getting more creative, as Issac pointed out, but that only made it more annoying. “You can’t make up names for everyone else too?” he finally snapped after being called Beethoven for what was surprisingly the first time.

“I have,” Stiles said in surprise, tossing a kernel of popcorn at him from the couch. Derek caught between his teeth without thinking, glaring at the other’s immediate grin. “It’s just more fun with you.”

“Why’s that?”

“You react every time.” Stiles smirked at Derek’s glare.

“Maybe I just like my actual name.”

Stiles threw his legs across Derek’s lap and wriggled down into the couch, resuming the movie he’d been watching before Derek showed up. “Well, for a long time I associated ‘Derek Hale’ with the terrifying werewolf that threatened my life at least twice a week for a month. The nicknames made you more of a person and less of a scary criminal that we got arrested twice. The habit just kind of stuck after that.”

Derek sighed, wrapping a hand around Stiles’ ankle to run a thumb across the vein there. “And now?”

“Now what?” Stiles was only half listening, paying more attention to the movie than to Derek.

“What do you associate ‘Derek Hale’ with now?”

In response, he got a hand waved vaguely in his direction. “You know. The hot older guy who visits me at college under pretense of needing information about various supernatural creatures that my roommate is jealous of because his girlfriend stared at you the whole time you were over once.”

“It isn’t a pretense,” Derek muttered. Then, “Hot older guy?”

Stiles snorted, flicking another piece of popcorn at him. “C’mon dude, even blind people would be able to tell you’re hot. Occasionally scary, with huge teeth that I almost always want to make Red Riding Hood jokes about, but hot.” He shot a smile at Derek. “And it’s totally a pretense. You have my number, you could just call, but you always have to be there in person.”

“I need your notes.”

“Email.”

Derek pinched a toe through Stiles’ sock, causing him to jump and wrench his foot away. “Alright, so maybe I miss your stupid face sometimes. Isaac and Kira visit you a lot too. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“You know, I might have believed that it doesn’t mean anything if you hadn’t actually said it doesn’t mean anything.” Stiles put the popcorn down on the coffee table and scooted up the couch so that he could pull Derek’s head down onto his shoulder and throw an arm around him. Derek hated how steady Stiles’ heartbeat was, when his own was going faster every second. A hand began carding through his hair and he went completely lax, letting Stiles pull him closer. “Derek?”

“Hmm?” Derek closed his eyes. He forgot to sound irritated.

“You could just visit because you want to.” Stiles sighed. “It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Can it mean anything?” Derek’s voice was almost a whisper when he pulled up to look Stiles in the eyes. The other went still, his hand falling from Derek’s hair to his neck and curling slightly around his shoulder. His heartbeat stuttered slightly when Derek laid a hand over his chest. 

Stiles pressed his mouth to Derek’s as an answer.


End file.
